Weapons
Here is the list of guns, explosives, melee weapons or otherwise. This page is a work in progress. The names are spelt how they are in-game. DPS used in this page is an average value of the in-game information. Rate of fire is determined by (Average DPS) / (Average Base DMG), and is not an in-game value. Melee Tips: ''- Early game the Crowbar will likely be your best friend, as few foes have ranged capabilities and it outputs good damage and knockback, so you can drop most Raiders and dogs in a hit or two, and those that don't die will be knocked far enough away that they can no longer hit you back. Given how ridiculously fast it attacks, you can sweep an entire room of 4+ enemies with no damage to yourself.'' - The Cutana makes for a very powerful stealth-based weapon, able to reliably kill almost any enemy in a single swing. If the player has effects like Rogue Rum, Head Wounder, and Headsplitter Hefeweizen with a Hit/Sneak build, you can attain 200+ damage by just crouch-jumping around and stabbing unaware foes in the skull. ''- The Cutana and Kitchen Knife have effectively 0 base knockback. This is both a boon and bane, as it permits you to continue striking enemies, but they also won't buy you any breathing room. it rarely matters given the Cutana's destructive power with the right build, but the Kitchen Knife is a very risky melee choice. Their low knockback also lets them be used to 'cheese' the Purifiers, as with careful player positioning on top of objects or behind certain low walls you can trick Purifier path routing into standing right next to you without being able to shoot at you so you can stab it continuously without fear of knocking it away to cause re-routing, netting decent early game armor and weaponry with some patience.'' Pistol Tips : '' ''- Vault Clearer has good accuracy and good base damage, making it good with a sneak build on early levels. ''- Buckin' Bronco is the best semi-automatic pistol against armored enemies'' ''- Point Niner has the greatest DPS of all semi-automatic pistols, but must be fired 10 times per second to reach it, and has bad accuracy. If you can handle that then take it, but if you can't take a Die Pistol instead.'' ''- Greaser is the best automatic pistol against armored enemies.'' ''- DUZI has the greatest DPS of all pistols but uses a lot of ammo. Be sure to have another weapon and/or burst fire instead of going full auto.'' ''- (For Semi-Automatic Pistol users) When starting, switch your Father's Rusty Pistol for a Die Pistol (Or Point Niner) as fast as you can. Switch for Buckin' Bronco if you're planning on using your pistol against armored mobs. Switch for a Vault Clearer to save ammo (- rate of fire / + damage). Revolver ''Tips : ''- El Seis is better for ammo saving and sneak attack than the Chode Unloader, but can't slow enemies.'' ''- Ocelot has the best DPS of all revolvers, even without using the bouncing shots. '' - As you acquire the Ocelot at the end of Cooler 1, before any other revolver becomes available, the El Seis is rendered pointless. Ocelot is better in every way, and acquired earlier. ''- All Revolvers ignores 4 ARMOR, making them extremly good against low armored enemies.'' Rifle Tips : ''- Automatic rifles are pretty bad for armored enemies compared to semi-automatic. Automatic rifles are high DPS, but are not necessarily better than a pistol. An ideal combo may be an automatic pistol / semi-automatic rifle.'' ''- Fullbucker is the 1st semi-automatic rifle. It has pretty bad DPS because of its low rate of fire. It is best used while sneaking, and you have to aim for the groin, making it really good for a sneaking build early, but really hard to use correctly.'' ''- Heavy Metal is like the fullbucker. Easier to use, a bigger rate of fire and base damage. It has a 100% crit chance when you hit the head, but it will use a lot of ammo and needs to be reloaded every two shots, AND it needs to be aimed for about 2 seconds or more.'' ''- With its rate of fire and high damage, Emma Grand has the highest DPS of all semi-automatic rifles. It only ignores 3 ARMOR but its overall balance is good enough to be the "must get" rifle.'' ''- The Sixdeen is reported to have a DPS of 5, but each time it is fired it outputs a three round burst, giving an effective DPS of 15. With its high burst damage, accuracy, armor piercing, and knockback, the Sixdeen is a good choice for taking out Purifiers and other strong enemies in a straight fight, but it is not ideal for picking off single foes due to wasted ammo. the 3-round burst can be canceled early if you take knockback, eg. if you kill a rottyman with the first shot and get flung back by the explosion.'' ''- The Lil' Minnie has little real utility in runs, due to its massive ammo consumption and spin-up time. Any enemy you would want to use it on, such as another Purifier or a Boss, will also likely be able to stagger you while you try to use it. Combined with the minimal damage per shot, there are much better choices.'' Buckshot Tips : ''- Shotguns are pretty bad overall, don't use them as primary weapon. They need to be used at close range and/or when enemies are packed.'' ''- Chick-Chick can do an average of 21.0 Damage per shot (without any bonus damage from crit / shoot stat). This is pretty good on early levels where enemies don't have a lot of armor.'' ''-Chick-Chick (and to some extent the Sod Off) benefit a great deal from any accuracy increases you can get, to the point that at max accuracy you can use them as reliable mid-ranged rifles with extremely high single shot damage outputs. Chick-Chick's faster reload and higher ammo cap lets it be used as a primary room clearer at this stage, though for long hallways a true rifle is still preferable.'' ''- Don't get baited by the high DPS of the Sod Off. Ingame DPS value does not take reloading time into consideration. You have to reload every two shots and you can shoot twice pretty quickly, making for an average of 56.0 Damage per clip. Sod Off shotgun should be used as a bursting weapon against weak enemies ("Hit and runs you fools" -Gandalf)'' ''- The total damage of each shell (base 18-24 for the Chick-Chick, 24-32 for the Sod Off) is combined into a single figure rather than calculated per pellet when multiple pellets connect. This can be used to overcome Armor and high HP at point blank range, or to safely tear down a locked door with Shootin' instead of Tinkerin'.'' Powerpak Tips : ''- Powerpak weapons are pretty goods against heavy armored enemies because of the % value of reduced ARMOR'' - However Powerpaks ammo is rare to come by in certain coolers. It may be recommended to stock up. Most Junk Dogs and certain Robots drop Powerpaks. - Energy weapons damage is multiplied by your Tinkerin' (TINK) attribute. ''- The Super Smoker has a brief wind-up before it begins throwing fire.'' ''- Grork's Energyro has what amounts to the best DPS of any gun in the game once reload times and ARMOR are taken into account, and it fires lasers with instantaneous travel time (Think Vengeance from Fallout 3.) It will chew through any tough target with ease, but it will also eat up your hard-earned Powerpak reserves, and the spin-up time means it won't work well as a primary weapon.'' Explosive ''- Explosive weapons damage is multiplied by your Obliteratin' (OBLIT) attribute.'' ''- Your Tripping Hazards can also be detonated by Tripping Hazards thrown on top of them, preventing stacks.'' Unsorted Pootato Masher A throwable weapon that makes victims Stink, attracting aggro from nearby characters Ingredients: 1 Ger-nade 3 Tater 3 Rottyman GutsCategory:Weapons